


Milady Clarick de Winter, a Bird of Opportunity

by wanderingidealism



Series: Musketeers with Wings [15]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Books & Novels, Drawings, Fan Art, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingidealism/pseuds/wanderingidealism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a very clever bird, a black kite.</p><p>art for moonrose91's wingfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milady Clarick de Winter, a Bird of Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonrose91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Standing in the Shadow of a Wing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029851) by [Moon_Rose (Moonrose91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moon_Rose). 



> She has the wings of a black kite, an opportunistic bird.
> 
> that;s all I have the energy to say at the moment.
> 
>  
> 
> property of Alexander Dumas and BBC
> 
> based on the fic by moonrose91:
> 
>  
> 
> [archiveofourown.org/works/2029…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/2029851)


End file.
